It has been hitherto known to manufacture a package box from a sheet of base board, such as cardboard, paperboard or the like. It has also been known to prepare such a box having a double-walled construction, by stamping out, e.g. by die-cutting, a blank adapted to be folded into a pair of similar rectangular polygonal tubular members nested one within the other. In an embodiment of the latter form of box, it has been known to provide areas of said blank adapted to form connecting members between the portions of the blank forming the inside wall portions of the double-walled package with the respectively corresponding portions of the blank forming the outside wall portions, so that as the inside portion was inserted telescopically into the outside portion of the package, the connecting members were adapted to fold inwardly, cooperating to define an end closure for one end of the polygonal, tubular, double-walled package. This arrangement, however, required some compensation to be provided for the difference in cross-sectional dimensions of the inner and the outer portions of the double-walled tube, resulting from the thickness of the wall material. This compensation was typically provided by making wide scores or fold-marks at the dihedral angles between adjacent sides of the inner tubular member, in such a manner, that the walls of the inside tubular member could be warped or deformed to provide the necessary compensation. However, this method is defective in that it tends to form unwanted creases or bulges owing to the warping and thereby to spoil the beauty of the package.
The present invention has eliminated these defects, and in addition provides a unique manner of opening and closing the cover (i.e. the end closure referred to above).